Adhesive backed labels are well known in the art and frequently used in filing systems. Colored labels in combination with alpha-numeric characters are also known in the art. These existing label systems primarily employ labels having black or colored characters printed on a white or transparent background such as those disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,445,711 and 4,204,639. Characters on these types of labels are often difficult to read since the characters are not in sharp contrast relative to the background.
Labeling systems using colored inks have also been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,426 discloses labels of this type wherein the labels are color coded by reverse printing of a number on a tab using colored inks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,493 also discloses reverse printing of letters in colored ink for use in color coding documents.
These existing labeling methods do not achieve maximum visibility of the characters relative to the labels, however, because the colors used on the label are not high in contrast relative to the white characters. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved tab label with a visually improved image allowing for greater visibility of the character(s) thereon, while utilizing colors for coding of files.
Filing systems using many different labels require methods of storing and dispensing the labels in an organized, efficient manner. At a minimum, such systems commonly include at least 26 letter labels and 10 number labels. Often additional labels representing repetitively used information, such as the year, month, day, etc., are also included. Existing dispensers for such labels typically consist of rolls or sheets of labels for each individual alpha-numeric character. These dispensing systems have many disadvantages. The rolls of individual labels are cumbersome when a system requires several different characters. In an alphabetic filing system, for example, 26 different rolls would be needed, which would be bulky, unorganized, and easily misplaced. The sheets of labels are similarly inconvenient. It is difficult, as well as time-consuming first, to find the correct sheet, and then carefully detach a label without damaging adjacent labels.
Other dispensing systems include a three ring binder or an index card file for storing the labels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 856,689 discloses a label package in which sheets of labels are bound in a book. However, these storing and dispensing systems are often cumbersome to look through and utilize a relatively large amount of desk top or storage space. Many dispensing systems also necessitate purchasing an entire set of replacement characters when one or two characters are depleted. It is therefore desirable to provide a dispensing system that is compact, organized, and efficient.